


Let Me Weep

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Rape, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Demeter mourned for her abducted daughter in the Arkadian hills of Greece, her brother Poseidon found her. On a hard night, she recalls it. This story is a reference to a myth that appears about them both. References can be found <a href="http://www.theoi.com/Olympios/DemeterFamily.html#Poseidon">here</a> on Theoi.</p><p>Strong warning for rape in the midst of transformation and mourning as at this point Demeter doesn't know if she'll ever see her daughter again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Weep

Sleep had come more quickly than usual for Demeter. Though her dream strikes vivid and quickly, the scent of Arkadian earth under her feet and the pain of Kore being gone strikes too fast.

She falls to the ground and is a mare among horses, trotting and running, one among many, she won’t be alone. Then she hears her brother stamping, hooves on hard packed ground and a stallion’s whinny turning into words,

“Demeter!”

Horses aren’t made to cry but she can run, words spinning in her head:

  
_Let me be, let me weep. What do you want?_   


Of course there’s no answer, Poseidon is the ever coming sea, ever faster and suddenly above her, she kicks and fights but this is ever his form.

Finally he moves off her and she falls to the earth, a woman again and turns to see his face which is blurred by pain and anger and he scolds her though she can’t hear the words.

The earth is there, taking her tears as she pours her anger deep and a black river flows behind him and her brother shows fear deep in his blue-black eyes.

Then he’s gone and she’s crying in her bed, her nails biting into her palms as she just tries to breathe.


End file.
